


Midnight Snack.

by sunkissedbulbs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, i forgot fuyuhiko hates milk i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbulbs/pseuds/sunkissedbulbs
Summary: Chiaki couldn't sleep and so she retreated to the kitchen to find her goblin boyfriend munching on some cookies.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Nani on Amino for the idea! This is my first time writing a oneshot, so I hope you enjoy!

Chiaki sighed and she stared up at the ceiling in her bed. Sleep just left to leave her this night. She looked over at her bedside table and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and checked the time; 02:00 AM.

She sighed again and put her phone back on the table. Two in the morning already? She was pretty sure she had been trying to sleep since nine.

Well, it's not like she was going to sleep anytime soon. What could she do to pass the time? She would try playing video games, but Hajime hid them somewhere so she wouldn't stay up all night playing them. And trust Chiaki on this, he was good at hiding things.

Reading unless it was in a video game was a bore… and everyone else were most likely asleep (Gundham probably wasn't, but Chiaki couldn't be bothered to deal with his weird rituals).

Then, an idea came across Chiaki's mind - getting a midnight snack. Maybe she could get something Teruteru was preparing and maybe talk to him. He sometimes would lose many nights of sleep just to please everyone with his cooking, which was starting to be concerning. But everyone just shrugged it off.

So Chiaki got out of bed and as quietly as she could, without disturbing her neighbours, left her room. She was lucky she normally didn't make any sounds when she moved. Wait, why did she even leave her room quietly then? Okay, let's forget about that plothole. 

When she had gotten to the kitchen, surprisingly, Teruteru wasn't there. However, else someone was. A blonde gremlin was by the kitchen counter. 

'And who was that person?' you may be asking. Well, it was no one other than her boyfriend, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. 

Out of curiosity, Chiaki went closer to him to see what he was doing.

It seems he's munching on something, Chiaki thought as she got closer, but she couldn't tell what he was munching on.

She then got closer and closer. Anyone would've noticed by now if someone was behind them, even if it was Chiaki herself.

And then, she caught sight of what he was eating. Cookies. 

Fuyuhiko always claimed he didn't like them. It was probably some of that weird 'tsundere' stuff Tsumugi from Class 79 was talking about. Or was that the definition she gave Chiaki? Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. She was more curious on why Fuyuhiko was up this late. So, she decided to reveal her presence to him.

"Uhm, Fuyu?" the gamer spoke up.

Fuyuhiko jumped at her suddenly speaking and turned around, "Ch-chiaki? Why the fuck are you here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence then filled the air. They didn't really know what else to say, to be honest.

Chiaki blinked, "So, are you going to tell me why you're up this late or…?"

"No, why the fuck should I?" he shook his head.

"Because," she tilted her body a bit to look at the cookies, "I'll take all the cookies if you don't tell me."

Fuyuhiko groaned and looked down, "God, fine, I'll tell ya. I just couldn't sleep and I was hungry so I came here. What about you?"

"Same thing here," she smiled a bit.

Then, silence filled the air again until Chiaki spoke up once more.

"Can we share the cookies?"

The yakuza member looked back up at her, "Huh?"

"I asked if we could share the cookies."

"Like all of them? Wouldn't that just get Kirumi mad?"

She shrugged, "All of them. And, we can always blame Teruteru unless Nekomaru backs up his alibi. If Nekomaru does back up his alibi, we can blame Hiyoko. Mahiru normally doesn't stay with her on Tuesdays."

"...Chiaki, you sly bastard, let's do it," he smiled. He then took the cookie jar to the table and the two sat down. They talked about whatever they wanted and ate the cookies in the process. 

After a while, Chiaki was starting to get tired from her lack of sleep (for once in her life) so she stood up, looking at Fuyuhiko.

"I think we should go back to our dorms and sleep," she said. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Because it's…" she looked over at the clock, "Four in the morning. We should sleep."

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, "But we haven't finished the cookies."

"Cookies are great, but sleep is better."

"Says the girl who loses sleep a lot because of video games."

"...You're not wrong there, but I'm actually sleepy for once and you'll regret everything later for not even getting a second of sleep," Chiaki sighed.

"Yeah… no. I'm staying awake," he said.

"Sleep."

"No."

"Sleep."

"No."

And now a cycle of 'sleep' and 'no' started. This was pretty much similar to every argument they had. It'd just be them repeating words over and over again until they just got bored and tired of it and just couldn't be bothered to continue it. 

And that point did come. They just let silence plague the room for the third time. And Chiaki restarted the conversation for the third time. 

The gamer sighed and said, "Let's go to my room and finish the cookies. After that, you can return the cookie jar to the kitchen, okay?" 

The yakuza member sat there and thought for a moment before standing up and giving the cookie jar to Chiaki. He walked over to the fridge and took out a milk carton and poured in some milk in two glasses he also got. 

Walking back to Chiaki with the two glasses in his hands, he nodded and the two started to walk to her dorm. 

That night (well, technically morning), they just talked, ate and drank. Nothing really special to be honest.

But they forgot one thing before sleeping. 

They forgot to put the cookie jar away. 

So, when they were woken up by an angry mom maid, they got told off big time and weren't allowed cookies for a week

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I might write another Fuyuhiko/Chiaki oneshot so yeah!


End file.
